Es sólo la bicicleta..?
by MistyQuil
Summary: Es mi primer fic y prefiero no sumarizarlo... Solo leelo!


...Es sólo la bicicleta? ...Es solo la Bicicleta?

**_by ^Amist^_**

Ya saben eso de los derechos y que no me pertenece ningún personaje. ^-^!   
AH! les advierto que es mi primer fanfic y que lo más probable es que apeste...   
bueno!! prometo mejorar!

*** * ***

Ash, Misty y Tracey se dirigían hacía una nueva aventura acompañados de nuestros pequeños amigos, Pikachu y Togepi. El calor abrazaba el bosque

Tracey: ¿Que te pasa Misty, te noto algo decaída?

Misty: Sólo es que tengo mucho calor

Ash: Yo tengo mucha hambre

Tracey: Pronto llegaremos a alguna ciudad y encontraremos algo para refrescarnos.

Pikachu: pika pi!!!

Pikachu se adelantó pero noto que misty no avanzaba con ellos.

Pikachu: pika, pi pikachu? (preguntandole a Misty)

Misty: Que pasa pikachu, estas preocupado por mi?

Tracey: Pasa algo Pikachu? ...Misty??

Misty: No te preocupes, sólo sed.

Ash: Si no nos apresuramos no llegaremos a la hora de almuerzo.

Misty: Adelantense un poco. Yo los alcanzaré luego.

Tracey: Pero que dices, no te podemos dejar aca sola!

Misty: sólo es un momento. en 10 minutos juro estar con ustedes.

Tracey: Nos quedaremos contigo. ¿verdad ASH?

Ash: claro...   


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

James: -Que calor hace aquicito-

Meowth: -Necesito aguita-

Jessy: Tenemos que aguantar ya que cuando atrapemos a ese pikachu, tendremos piletas enteras para nosotros.

James: Tienes un plan?

Jassy: pues no, pero... Miren!

James, meowth y Jessy divisan a lo lejos a Ash, Misty y Tracey.

James: son esos bobos.

Misty: miren, ahi se divisa agua. Esperenme aqui, vuelvo altiro.

Ash corre tras ella pero Tracey lo detiene.

Tracey: Hace un tiempo que he estado recorriendo con ustedes dos, pero...

Ash: Pero que?

Tracey: Aun no me has dicho porque haces este largo viaje con esa chica

Ash: ¿con Misty?. Bueno, ella me ha seguido porque le debo una bicicleta que le rompí cuando ayude a Pikachu.

Tracey: Y aún no se la pagas?

Ash: Bueno, no. Aún no tengo plata.

Tracey: Y no te molesta que te siga a todas partes sólo por eso? Por que no le dices que se la vas a devolver y ya, y que cuando tengas la plata se la vas a dejar a su casa.

Ash: bueno, no había pensado en eso. Y por que me preguntas eso, acaso te molesta que me siga?

Tracey: Mi pregunta es si te molesta a ti que te siga?

Ash: yo....

Misty: Que hacen ustedes dos?. Acaso no tienen sed?

Tracey: Claro que si, lo que pasa es que Ash me dijo que quería decirte algo (empujandolo hacía ella)

Ash: Que haces Tracey???!! (enojado)

Tracey: Voy a tomar agua! alejandose.

Misty: Que me querías decir Ash?

Ash: (sonrojado) yo yo y.. yo Nada!!

Misty: Bueno, yo si necesito conversar contigo.

Ash: gulp

Misty: He estado pensandolo bien... y creo que hemos estado viajando por mucho tiempo juntos... y... AUN ME DEBES ESA MALDITA BICICLETA!!!

Ash cae desmayado al estilo Anime

Misty: mmmm ....Pero creo que debo confesarte algo.

Ash no aguantaba más.

Misty: Ya creo que tenemos confianza el uno al otro para hablar seriamente y, bueno, yo... creo que debo decirte que estoy... estoy.. enamorada de...

Ash sentía la sangre subirle por la cabeza.

Misty: de... de... de GARY

Ash: De GARY???? Pues que bien, asi te dejaras de seguirme de una maldita vez.

Misty (desilusionada), que idiota eres. Si quieres te perdono lo de a bicicleta y me voy a mi casa.

Ash: Lo dices en serio? (disimulando felicidad)

Misty: Claro

Ash: Cuando?

Misty: Si quieres ahora! Realmente te veo entusiasmado con mi ida.

Ash: La verdad es que no es muy agradable que me siga una chica, siendo su unico proposito conseguir esa maldita bicicleta que ya dije te pagaré algún día.

Misty: No te preocupes Ash, para que veas que no sólo te he seguido por eso y que por lo menos alcancé a considerarte como mi amigo, te la voy a perdonar. Pero desde hace una semana que lo he pensado y ahora que lo sé, me voy ahora.

Ash: Ahora?

Misty: Claro (tomando su mochila)

Ash: Pe... pero ahora? y adonde vas. ¿A tu casa?... AH! a la casa de Gary!!!

Misty: Se nota que no me conoces Ash.

Ash: ¿Qu... que quieres decir con eso?

Misty: Tonto... Despideme de Tracey (con voz temblorosa pero disimulada), chao Ash.

Ash: Debes estar bromeando! Te vas altiro en serio?

Misty: (Alejandose) Adios Ash. Quizas nos veamos en la proxima Liga Pokémon...

Ash: Y gary? Que hay de él?

Misty: Aún hay cosas que no comprenderás hasta que madures.

Ash sale corriendo y agarra a misty del brazo.

Ash: Misty, sabes que realmente yo...

Misty: Que no lo entiendes ASH!!! Eres un IDIOTA, dejame en paz. Ya no quiero seguir contigo este viaje, me hace DAÑO!

Ash: Yo..

Misty: DEJAME!!!! (sale corriendo y llorando y dejando a Ash muy atrás)

Ash: MISTY!!!!!

Tracey: que pasa, ASH? Y misty???

Ash: Salio corriendo, dijo que ya no quería viajar con nosotros.

Tracey: QUEE??? Por que, le dijiste algo?

Ash: sólo le dije que... (recordando lo que le dijo), que... (bajando la cabeza) que me molestaba que me siguiera sólo por la   
bicicleta.

Tracey: Ash! eres un bobo. No notaste que estaba enferma! yo no los deje solos para que empezaran a discutir por eso!!!

Ash: ¿Nos dejaste solos a propósito?

Tracey: ASH! acaso no te das cuenta??

Ash: De qué?

Tracey: ... y que te dijo ella?

Ash: No lo sé, pero va estar mejor sin nosotros. Por algo escogió dejarnos.

Tracey: ¿Que te hace pensar eso?

Ash: De seguro que se va ir con Gary. Despues de todo dijo que le gustaba.

Tracey: Misty te dijo eso?!!! Y tu le creíste???

Ash: porque no le iba a creer.

Tracey: eso no importa ahora. Debemos encontrar a Misty!!

Ash: Mejor será dejarla seguir su camino.

Tracey: A ti no importará Misty, pero a mi si!! (corriendo hacia el bosque)

Ash: No me digas que te gusta MISTY??? (siguiendolo)

Tracey: No, no me gusta pero aunque la conozco hace poco aprendí a ser su amigo y sé que nos necesita. Hace poco la note   
muy enferma.

Ash: y donde la buscaremos?

Tracey: Ven sigueme... debe haber escogido este camino...

  


Jessy: Perdimos la pista de esos bobos. De repente salieron corriendo.

James: ¿Y? ¿ahora que hacemos?

Jessy: Pues que crees? seguirlos porsupuesto.

James: pero si no sabemos a donde fueron.

Jessy: no, pero creo tener una idea...

Meouth: Eso espero..

El equipo Rocket corrio adentrandose al bosque cuando de repente divisaron a alguien.

Meouth: Miren si es la peliroja!!

James: Y parece que está sola.

Jessy: Pues bien! Vamos a Avisarle que estamos aqui y de paso preguntarle donde estan los otros 2 bobos

James: De acuerdo!!

hmmm hmm... (carreaspeando)

Jessy: Preparate para los problemas

James: Y mas vale que teman... perdon, temas.

Jessy: Para proteger al mundo de la devastación!

James: Para unir a los pueblos de nuestra nac...   
(De repente ven a Misty desplomarse en el suelo)

James: que no me dejó terminar el lema...

Jessy: Parece que no se encuentra muy bien...

Meouth se acerco a misty y noto que estaba desmayada.

Meouth: Es nuestra oportunidad para llevarnos a su Togepi!!

James: .. está muerta??? Yo creo que antes será mejor ayudarla... no lo crees Jessy?

Jessy: (acercandose a Misty) Aun respira. Quizas debamos hacer una pequeña tregua.

James: estoy de acuerdo.

El equipo Rocket la llevó a su globo dispuestos a trasladarla a un hospital.   
Misty seguia desmayada, pero ya más viva. De repente se le asomó una lagrima.

James: Parece que esta llorando...?

Jessy: Habra discutido con los bobos?

Meouth: No lo sé, pero eso puede ser ventajoso para nosotros

Jessy: solo tendremos que esperar a que se recupere y ahi veremos.

Ash: Ya hemos corrido bastante y seguimos sin encontrarla

Tracey: Acaso quieres rendirte?

Ash: No, pero...

Tracey: Sabes Ash! A veces pienso que Misty tiene Razón. Te falta mucho por madurar. Se nota que no sabes porqué Misty salió corriendo, creo que será mejor que cada uno la busque por su cuenta, ya que veo que no estas muy interesado en encontrarla!!!

Ash: Eso NO ES VERDAD!!! ...eh ... es decir, yo creo que esta bien y nos estamos preocupando de más.

Tracey: Acaso también estás preocupado, Ash? porque no lo demuestras!! Quizas esto de convertirte e un maestro Pokemon   
y ser el mejor no sólo es tu máxima proriedad, sino la UNICA!.

Ash: Tracey, me puedes decir porque estas enojado conmigo??

Tracey: También es bueno a veces demostrar tus sentimientos. (alejandose de ash y dejandolo pensando)

Ash: Tracey!!! Acaso también me estas dejando sólo!!!! (corriendo detrás de él) No me puedes hacer esto ahora!!! ... no ...puedes (deteniendose), Lo SIENTO!!!.... TRACEY!!!! Tienes RAZÓN!!! IRE A BUSCARLA. ...ya ...ya que realmente no quiero... .. no quiero....   
perderla...

Ash salió corriendo en dirección contraria a la de Tracey

Misty: mmm... Donde estoy...?

James: Despertaste!

Misty: QUE? ... Que hacen Uds aquí?? Y donde estan ASH....y...!!! (acordandose de lo sucedido) ...Es verdad, ya no estoy con ellos...

Jessy: No te preocupes por esos Bobos!, ahora te llevaremos a un hospital y te recuperaras.

Misty: Que estan tramando ahora?

James: Nada, sólo es que te vimos tirada en el bosque y como no te vimos con los bobos, no te ibamos a dejar sóla.

Jessy: en todo caso sera una pequeña tregua. Después de eso ya no tendrás que...

Misty: GRACIAS!!!!! (Abrazando a Jessy y a James), gracias!!, en verdad que se los agradezco mucho. yo... (llorando), no sé que podría haber hecho. Que bueno saber que Alguien se preocupa por mi!!!

James: Se me rompe el corazón!!

Jessy: Te peleaste con los bobos?

Misty: ...no, no deberia hablar de esto con uds, pero...

James: no tienes que hacerlo

Misty: Me dejarían quedarme con uds por un tiempo?? sólo hasta que me recupere?

Meouth: Pero si nos das a tu toge...

Jessy: (tapandole la boca a meouth), claro. Olvidaremos el pasado por un tiempo.

Ash seguia corriendo, deteniendose de vez en cuando por el cansansio.

Ash: Misty... Lo siento... > Sé que fui un bobo, realmente... admito que tengo miedo, miedo a demostrar mis sentimientos   
y... tu...> snif.

Los pensamientos de Ash fueron interrumpidos por un grito de Pikachu.

Ash: que ocurre Pikachu?

Pikachu: Pikapi, pika!! pi pi chuuuu!! pi ka. (pikachu apuntaba hacia el globo del equipo Rocket)

Ash: Es el equipo Rocket!!, Espero que no busquen problemas.

El equipo Rocket que había estado asomado desde el globo, con unos binoculares, divisó a Ash.

James: Es el Bobo! y viene solo.

Jessy: A ver, dejame ver... Es el bobo y su Pikachu.

Misty: Ash?

Meouth: Mira es el bobo y al parecer te está buscando.

Misty: No lo creo. A Ash sólo le importa si se pierde o se va Pikachu.

Jessy: Tuvieron una pelea amorosa..??

James: MMM!! Son NOVIOS!!???

Misty: (sin alterarse) El nunca lo permitiria. No permitiria nada que lo distrajese de convertirse en el mejor maestro Pokemon del mundo.

Jessy: TE RECHAZÓ???

Misty: Ash??? Desde el dia en que nos conocimos.

James: eso es muy triste...

Ash: EH!!!!! EQUIPO ROCKET!!!!!!

Meouth: El chamaco nos llama

Jessy: Que quieres???

Ash: eh? este.... yo... (tomando aire), HAN VISTO A MISTY???

Misty: Se esta arriesgando a tener problemas> Porfavor diganle que no. No quiero hablar con el.

James: No te preocupes. A LA CHAMACA QUE ANDA SIEMPRE CONTIGO??? NO, NO LA HEMOS VISTO, POR   
QUE NO ANDA CONTIGO?

Ash: ESO NO LES INCUMBE.

James: Esta agresivo.

Jessy: mmm... OYE, MOCOSO. SI QUIERES PODEMOS LLEGAR A UN ACUERDO.

Misty: que hacen?

Jessy: no te preocupes, dejamelo a mi. SI ME DICES PARA QUE LA BUSCAS, QUIZAS TE PUEDA DECIR DONDE   
ESTA.

Ash: ESO NO LES INCUMBE!!! YA SE LOS DIJE ANTES

Jessy: BUENO, ENTONCES ADIOS....

Ash: REALMENTE SABEN DONDE ESTA?

James: CUANDO LA VIMOS PARECIA ESTAR MUY ENFERMA. DESPUES DE ESO SE DESMAYO Y NO   
SABEMOS SI ESTABA VIVA O NO.

Ash: PERO QUE ESTAN DICIENDO!!!! LA DEJARON AHI NO MÁS???? POR QUE?? (empezando a llorar). POR   
FAVOR DIGANME DONDE ESTÁ, NO VEN QUE PUEDE SER PELIGROSO DEJARLA SOLA!!!

Jessy: ES QUE ACASO NO LA DEJASTE TÚ SÓLA PRIMERO!!!

Ash noto que el equipo Rocket dió en el clavo.

Ash: PORFAVOR EQUIPO ROCKET!!!, DIGANME DONDE ESTA?

Jessy: Y TU QUE NOS DARÍAS A CAMBIO???

Ash: YO... NO LES PUEDO DAR A PIKACHU... EL ES MUY IMPORTANTE PARA MI. DESDE EL DÍA EN QUE   
LO CONOCI SE CONVIRTIÓ EN MI MEJOR AMIGO.

El equipo Rocket comenzó a descender el globo, ocultando a Misty bajo unas frazadas.

Jessy: Más importante que nadie más? Mas importante que la liga pokemon?

James: A veces tienes que renunciar a algunas cosas por otras.

Ash: Está bien. Lo admito. Aunque Pikachu sea lo que más quiero en este mundo, y aunque también sea mi mejor amigo,   
también debo admitir que fui injusto con Misty!!! y aunque no debería estar diciendole esto a ustedes, como resultado de haber conocido a Misty el mismo día en que conocí a Pikachu... yo...

Jessy: TU....???

Misty: Ash... NO!!>

Ash: no me pidan que les entrege a Pikachu, pero si quieren me uniré a UDS Y LOS AYUDARÉ

James: Y con eso renunciando a la Liga Pokémon????

Ash: (deteniendose a pensarlo por un momento) ...Re... RENUNCIANDO A LA LIGA POK....

Misty: NO!!!! NO LO HAGAS ASH!!!

Ash: MISTY!!!

Misty: No ES JUSTO. No es justo que hagas esas tonterías por algo asi!!!. Yo no quiero que renuncies a eso. Yo... YO SERÍA CAPAZ DE RENUNCIAR A LO QUE MÁS QUIERO EN ESTE MUNDO, SÓLO PARA QUE SE CUMPLA SU SUEÑO!!! Y... y ahora me doy cuenta de lo egoista que fui.   
No... no... No merezco a esa persona... (Corriendo)

Ash: MISTY!!!!!!

Jessy: A donde vas??

Misty: Gracias equipo Rocket, jamás estaré tan agradecida de alguien como de lo que han hecho darme cuenta.

Ash: Misty, Esta vez... esta vez yo.... yo...NO DEJARÉ QUE TE VALLAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-

Misty: Ash??>

Ash corriendo como nunca eligió una de sus pokebolas

Ash: YO TE ELIJO BULBASAUR!!!

Misty: (Mirando hacia atras pero sin detenerse) pero que...?

Ash: Bulbasaur!!! Atrapa con tua lianas a Misty y no la dejes escapar.

Bulbasaur: BULBASAUR!!!

Misty: AH!!! callendo al suelo atrapada por los latigos de Bulbasaur

Ash: Te tengo Misty!!!

Misty no respondió

Ash: Misty..??

Ash volteó a misty dandose cuenta de que se había vuelto a desmayar por la agitación.

Ash: Misty!! Despierta!!!

Ash se quedo un momento contemplandola percatandose de que fingía

Ash: Misty?? Porque me haces esto? Se nota que me odias.

Misty: ... que esta diciendo ash? que se propone>

Ash: Al parecer no te vas a levantar ni a despertar. Será mejor que me valla.

Misty trato de fingir que ya no respiraba, Ash se dio cuenta.

Ash: Misty? (acercandose a su cara). No me gustaría hacer nada en contra de tu voluntad...

Misty: Me cuesta permanecer asi, se va a dar cuenta....>

Ash: Misty? Necesitas respiración BOCA A BOCA??

Misty: (empezandole a latir el corazón muy fuertemente) Ya no aguanto más....>

Ash: Pero no sé hacerla. Lo siento Misty, le pediré a James que te la haga

Misty: Que!!!! Esta loco, maldita sea, no me queda otra opción que levantarme>

Ash: Misty...

Misty: UHGGG... que hago?>

Ash: Has visto alguna vez blanca nieves?

Misty no aguantó

Misty: AAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!! IDIOTA!! (respirando agitadamente). Te diste cuenta...?

Ash: de que estabas fingiendo???

Misty: (Desepcionada), bobo. (bajando la cabeza)

Ash: Lo siento... te conozco demasiado.

Misty: Porque... No es gracioso lo que me decias para despertarme

Ash: ¿Como te hubiese gustado despertar?

Misty se sonrojó fuertemente y sin poder evitarlo.

Misty: yo...

Ash: No soy tan inmaduro (acercandose)

Ash se acerco y tomo suavemente la cabeza de Misty. Misty se relajó esperando hasta que, finalmente sus labios se juntaron. Misty abrazó fuertemente a Ash, quien no tardó en devolverle el abrazo.

El equipo Rocket que había precenciado todo, estaba conmovido

James: a veces es bueno no ser tan malo..

Jessy: Quien iba a pensar que ibamos a hacer algo bueno por los bobos.

Meouth: Se ven tan lindos...   


Ash: Lo siento mucho, tenía miedo a que si demostraba mis sentimientos ante ti, te ibas a molestar y te ibas a alejar ya que pensé que sólo me seguías para cobrarme la bicicleta. Además también tenía miedo de el día en que te tendrías que ir despues de devolvertela.

Misty: Yo también tenía mucho miedo, ya que al ser un año mayor que tú, y al tu estar tan apegado a esto de entrenar pokémon te sería una molestia...

Ash: eso quiere decir que... No te gusta Gary?

Misty: jeje, Claro que no, como me va a gustar el Rival de la persona que más quiero en este mundo!

Ash: (sonrojado) misty... Te quiero mucho!!!!! Te.... TE AMO!!!!!!

Misty: YO TAMBIEN a TI ASH!!!! (abrazandolo fuertemente)

Tracey, quién ya sabía que se habían encontrado, pero no había querido interferir antes, se acercó.

Tracey: Lo ves Ash??

Ash: Tracey... Lo siento, fui un idiota.

Tracey: Espero que te haya servido para darte cuenta.

Ash: Gracias Tracey...

Ash: y porsupuesto también GRACIAS EQUIPO ROCKET!!!!!!!!

El equipo Rocket que aun permanecia oculto, salio en son de pelea

E.R: Bueno bobos, no crean que somos siempre asi!! Y preparense porque pronto volveremos por su Pikachu!!!.

James: pero como ahora estamos en tregua, toma.

Misty: Togepi!!!

Meouth: JAMES!! eres idiot...

Jessy: (pisándolo) Recuerdas, estamos en tregua.

Meouth: y me pregunto... ¿QUE CUANDO VA HABER UN FINAL FELIZ PARA NOSOTROS!!!!!!???

_FIN_

Comentarios constructivos a mi e-mail Please (ya sean buenos o malos. Todo sirve para mejorar)   
ai_misty@hotmail.com   
  



End file.
